The Meaning Of Loneliness
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: My first H/G fic, a short story with a happy ending (weird for me, I usually have long stories or tragic endings) R/R please!


Author's Notes: This is probably my first and last H/G fic. This is because I don't really think they will hook up. (Sorry all you believers!) I wrote this because it flowed. I actually think that Ginny and Draco will hook up. But maybe I will write another H/G one later, but not this fluffy crap! I hate that stuff! Okay, maybe I don't so much....  
  
But now, about the story. I want to dedicate this to ~*Ginny*~, cause I love you hun! I want to become one of the better known authors on ff.net, and I wouldn't if you hadn't really introduced me to the site, and the wonderful work of HP fics. I never have had so many story ideas in my head! So thanks, and this story is for you! Plus I know you love H/G fics, and I hope you like it!  
  
Oh, I am *such* a suck up! hehe, j/k, I just wanted to give you a little credit cause you are da bomb! and CANADA RULES!  
  
One little note, this takes place the summer before Harry's 7th year, I think. Seemed like a good time to have it.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's really too bad... I've love to actually! But I'm just a poor soul that just borrows other peoples characters!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Meaning Of Loneliness  
  
Ginny stumbled along the road. She'd been running since the night before. Since Harry had arrived at the Burrow. Why did he come? she yelled at herself. Why?  
  
Why are you running? her conscience nagged. You wanted to see him, to tell him your true feelings.   
  
"I know!" Ginny said aloud. "But I didn't expect him to show up with a ring. Is he planning to asked Cho to marry him?" she stiffled a sob.  
  
Ginny Weasley had been in love with the famous Harry Potter since the day that she'd meet him. And in the 7 years she'd know him, she'd never had the courage to tell him her feelings. She was going to this summer, but she caught him showing Ron, her older brother and his best friend, a little ring. It was too small to be a wedding ring, but she had been to upset to realize this.   
  
Ginny slumped into the ditch beside the road. She was too exhausted to run any further. She slipped into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~ Corny Dream Sequence Music ~*~*~*~   
  
She was running through an open field. There was a bright blue sky surrounding her, but in the distance she could see the black sky. Right ahead of her was Harry.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, but he seemed to be drifting away. She sped up even faster. She could feel the cloth of his robe slip between her fingers. She almost got him. She tripped, but grabbed his robe, stopping him. She glanced up.  
  
"Virgina, it's been a long time." the chilling voice sneered. "How have you been?" Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but he silenced her with the tip of his wand. "Don't do that Virgina, didn't you miss your dear friend Tom Riddle?" The Dark Lord towered over Ginny's petite frame.   
  
Ginny swallowed. "Where is Harry?" she said calmly, much more calm then she felt.  
  
"The Boy Who Lived?" Voldemort laughed. "He lives no more." (a/n: sorry Gin, stole that from on of your stories. Live with it babe!)   
  
Ginny glared at him. "Harry...." she said softly. A sob caught in her throat. "You, you monster!" she screamed, and lunged at the Dark Lord. But he seemed to drift farther away from her, his mocking laugh taunting her. Ginny couldn't move. The darkness surrounded her. She was drowning.   
  
~*~*~*~ End Dream Sequence with Horror Movie Music ~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke choking. She really couldn't breath. There was a slight pain in her forehead. She hadn't dreamt of the Dark Lord since her 3rd year at Hogwarts, 3 years ago. She slowed her jagged breathing. She stared into the darkness. She'd never felt so alone.   
  
Ginny started crying. Softly at first, then harder. She cried for Harry, she cried for her family, she cried for her past, and for her future. She cried until nothing was left inside. Then she let out a loud scream.   
  
She slumped down, exhausted. In the distance she heard a yell. "Ginny......" she thought she was hearing things. Maybe it was the wind. You are going nuts. she told herself. No one is looking for you.  
  
Then it came again. "Ginny... where are you?" she sat up.  
  
"Who's there?" she yelled hoarsely.   
  
"Ginny.... are you out there." the voice was closer still.   
  
"I'm here!" she yelled louder. She strained her eyes, but couldn't see anyone.  
  
Closer and closer the voice came, but Ginny didn't see anyone. Until he was literally on top of her.   
  
"Ginny!" he yelled jumping off his broom. "I found you!"   
  
"Harry!" she yelled, jumping at him as soon as he landed. He caught her in a big hug. Then she pulled back, and bit her lip. "Why are you here?" she said quietly.  
  
"Because I was worried about you. You took off before I could even say hi to you." he said staring in her eyes. His green eyes were so piercing that Ginny turned away.   
  
"Why would you want to say hi to me?" she spat. "I saw the ring, is it Cho?" she asked.  
  
"Cho?" Harry said surprised. "The ring...." it clicked. "Gin, you've got it all wrong." he said, turning her to face him. "The ring, the ring was for you." he said.  
  
Ginny looked at him. "For me?" she said. "But, why?"  
  
Harry laughed. "You like that word, why." he sighed, "But I guess I owe you an answer. Because I love you Virgina Weasley. That's why."  
  
Ginny was flabbergasted. For 7 years she'd waited for Harry to say those words to her, and now she didn't know what to say. Don't stand there like an idiot. Her conscience nagged, say something. "Harry....." she started.  
  
"I know, it's probably too late." Harry turned away this time. "I can't believe I was so dense as not to see it before. But I realized this summer, you are the only one for me. Here." he trust a box to Ginny, who took it in trembling hands.   
  
Inside was a little ring with a small ruby heart gem. It was surrounded by little emeralds, and set in a pure white case. Ginny removed it and the ring slid perfectly onto her baby finger.  
  
"I wanted to apologize, for not noticing it sooner, and maybe, ask you to be my girlfriend. But I knew I was too late." Harry went to mount his broom. He handed Ginny her wand. "Here, you can call the Knight's Bus. I'll leave you alone."   
  
"Wait, Harry." Ginny said snapping out of her daze. "I love you too, always and forever." she said. She walked up to him. Then she through her arms around him and kissed him square on the lips. She pulled back a second later, as red as her hair. "I'm, I'm sorry Harry." she stammered.  
  
He placed a finger on her lips. "shhhh," he said. Then pulled her close and kissed her again intensely. When they pulled back, he was flushed as well. "Gin, I think we should get you home. Your mother is worried sick." Ginny nodded. Harry motioned for her to mount the broom behind him, and they kicked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They floated into the Burrow yard just as the sun was rising. Harry yelled out. "I've got her!" Molly Weasley ran out of the door in a frenzy.  
  
She grabbed Ginny right off the broom and gave her a big hug. "My little baby, I was so worried!" she started crying.  
  
Ginny was taken aback. Her mum never cried. "It's alright mum, I'm fine." she sighed. "I'm sorry mum, I never should have left. Please forgive me." Molly nodded but was still crying. Harry helped Ginny out of her mothers grasp. Together they walked towards the house.  
  
Hermione gave her a big hug. "Ron owled me the news, and I came right away!" She said. Her and Ron had been a couple for over a year now, and were very close.  
  
Ron gave her a hug too, and told her sternly. "If you ever do that again, I'll be the one to find you and you will be 6 feet under ground." Ginny smiled at her over protective brother.   
  
One by one her other brothers apperated into the kitchen, and gave her hugs. She apologized over and over again and listened to how worried they were. Harry stood off in the corner, watching the scene before him. These people were his family, and he loved them all dearly.  
  
Hermione walked over to him. "You alright Harry?" she asked. "Did you tell her?"  
  
Harry half nodded. "Something's, others will wait." he sighed. "Look at them, they are so close."   
  
Hermione smiled. "They are too, and we are part of them." They walked with the rest of the family into the living room. Harry fell in behind Ginny, and saw Ron smile at him. Ron didn't want anyone touching his little sister, but he'd rather have Harry Potter then anyone else.  
  
Ginny turned and gazed up into Harry's eyes. His bright green eyes stared into her blue ones. She knew that her feelings had never been wrong. They were meant to be together. She tilted her head up and gave him a soft kiss, in front of her whole family. She didn't care if they knew she was in love.   
  
The Weasley's and Hermione smiled at this. They all thought the same thing. It was about time those 2 got together. They were kindred spirits, and everyone knew it. And for once no one, not even jokers George and Fred, could say anything to ruin the moment.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first. And you can flame too, but expect me to say something back!  
  
Eek, a little more fluffy then I intended, but I like the way it turned out overall. There will most definetly be an epilogue!  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



End file.
